Two's Company
by Hyyp chick
Summary: Anakin Obiwan & Quinlan slash fiction PWP


Author:Hyyp chick  
Pairing:Obi/Ani/Quinlan  
Rating:NC-17  
Disclaimer:George Lucas owns Obi-wan and Anakin, I don't know who owns Quinlan but it still isn't me, and 'Knights out' is the utterly stupendous creation of Temple Mistress of Jedidivas.  
Summary:PWP  
Authors note:Quinlan plays a major role in this fic, if you don't like it don't read it. Thanks to Temple mistress for letting me borrow Knight's out and for giving me the inspiration for this in the first place, and thanks to Xtine and all the others who helped me with Quin. I'm afraid the taxi and the mirror feature again here...sorry.

'Knights Out' was a Jedi institution, sown into the fabric of Jedi tradition. Although no self respecting Master or council member would ever acknowledge or condone its existence, most could be found at the annual event dancing and drinking to its beat.

In the past attendance to this underground event had been high, and the atmosphere was always debauched, but since the beginning of the Clone wars its popularity had waned. Many Jedi had died since the war's inception three years ago, and many more were on off world missions. Those that found themselves on Coruscant recognized its perpetual state of mourning, and attending some underground Jedi haunt was not top of their to-do list.

However, this year Skywalker and Kenobi were back on Coruscant, and word had it they meant to attend the party. They'd earned the right to a night off after all. Their daring deeds and battle wins were fast becoming the stuff of legends, but it was the rumour mill that had everybody scrutinising their every move, and had seen to it that practically all the Coruscant based Jedi had gone to 'Knights Out' this year.

Some astute reporter on the holonet had suggested, a couple of months ago, that maybe Kenobi and Skywalker were more than just 'brothers in arms'. She'd had visual 'proof' of course to defend her story but the Temple had issued a statement of denial almost immediately. Nobody could expect anything less but it didn't stop people, a great number in the Jedi ranks, wondering how true the report could be.

And really, in the back of this air taxi on their way home from the celebrations, Kenobi thought they were doing little to dispel those rumours. In fact with Anakin crawling all over Quinlan Vos, their tongues permanently entwined, and Quinlan's large masculine hand grabbing, squeezing, and rubbing Obi-wan's evident arousal through the coarse fabric of his robes, Kenobi thought they might actively be encouraging them.

Anakin was propped up over Quinlan's lap, his ass filling the driver's rear view mirror, his hands clawing at the Jedi Master's rough hair as his own beautifully soft honey blonde curls bounced between their passionate exchange. Quinlan grunted into Anakin's pillage, overwhelmed by the boy's forcefulness and demanding. His right hand was indecently groping the young Knight's leather clad backside as his left occupied familiar territory. Obi-wan was half watching the sizzling scene before him, half lost in the ceiling of the cab, moaning like a green Padawan under Master Vos' expert touch. He had to admit, this was going to be one of Anakin's better ideas.

The taxi pulled up at the Temple and the trio's lusty actions were halted temporarily. A heavily inebriated Anakin had begun to tease Obi-wan about something or other Quinlan didn't understand, a lover's in-joke, made only to bait a reaction, and he got one as Obi-wan effortlessly tossed him over his shoulder and preceded to their quarters side by side with Quin, Anakin dangling unceremoniously down his back.

As aroused as Quinlan was to be in this situation, to be invited to this party, he couldn't help but recapture the past in his mind watching the lovers play like this. Quinlan held this eternally niggling feeling that it could have been him, although he'd love to see Kenobi chuck him so effortlessly over his shoulder. For a long time Quinlan had disliked Anakin with an intensity he knew Skywalker had never understood. And he'd treated him unfairly on more than one occasion because of it. It had started the day he had met Anakin, on his return from Naboo, and the feeling of dislike had developed into jealousy long into Anakin's teens. It was only recently when Quin had opened his eyes to who Anakin was that he had not only accepted him, but found himself lusting after him. Like everyone else both inside and outside the Temple it seemed.

Quin remembered seeking out Obi-wan as soon as he heard that his best friend was back, to console him on his loss and hear all about how Obi-wan had managed to defeat a Sith Lord. What he had found in Qui-gon's apartment was a newly knighted Jedi with a little blonde boy in tow. And over the weeks it became apparent to Quinlan that Naboo had changed Obi-wan and there was no longer a need for him in the young Knight's life. Their strong relationship, accepted and encouraged by Qui-gon, had petered into casual sex before fizzling out all together when Anakin grew into that headstrong, sultry, sexy teenager.

Quinlan looked at the giggling boy now and felt ashamed for being jealous of him for so long. This was the boy that had brought light back to Obi-wan's eyes, had taught him how to smile and laugh again. This was the boy that Obi-wan had fallen desperately and unashamedly in love with, and who had just as strongly returned that love, who was Quinlan to be jealous of that? Obi-wan was happy, and if Quin truly loved him, what more could he ask for him?

Obi-wan palmed open the door to the apartment and the three of them went inside. He dropped Anakin carefully back to his feet in the common room, and the young man appreciatively wrapped his arms around the shorter man's neck and gave him a loving kiss. Then his attentions turned back to Quin and he sauntered over to the Jedi Master, his blue eyes dark with passion. Wordlessly, and without moving his seductive gaze from Quinlan's own dark orbs, he began to finger Quin's robes and undress him slowly.

Not wanting to be left out, Obi-wan moved behind his old friend and after helping Anakin to disrobe him he ran his cool hands over the searing temperature of Quin's back and traced small kisses along the lines of his muscles. Anakin moved his own body against the well built Jedi and swept perfect little kisses, so alike to those of Obi-wan, along his rugged jaw line and up to his ear. And folding his tongue over the lobe, letting his teeth nip at the soft skin, and blowing cool air on the wet sensitivity he whispered dirty propositions into the Jedi Master's mind.

Quin could feel his leggings tighten with Anakin's words and Obi-wan was moaning into his shoulder blades at the imagery of the suggestions. He could hear his own breaths exuding from his dry mouth, and he could see the arrogant smirk in Skywalker's eyes at his victory. Both Masters, both desperate.

Anakin broke the contact suddenly and headed for the bedroom. Like lap dogs called to heel Quin and Obi-wan followed.

The frantic embrace that took hold of the three of them once inside the bedroom walls saw clothes strewn to the floor and lips and hands exploring the nakedness unbridled.

Anakin now found himself sandwiched by the two friends, his erection prodding at Obi-wan's stomach, Quinlan's needily pushing against the cheeks of his ass. Anakin groaned in wanton pleasure as he lost who's hands were where and doing what to him, all he knew was that his hair was being tugged at, and his nipples aroused, and his erection caressed and it occurred to him that he didn't care who was doing any of it, he just knew that he was fucking loving it.

When he felt warm wet lips enclose the tip of his length he knew it was Obi-wan on his knees. Not by the logistics, he just knew Obi-wan, and he threw his head back on Quin's shoulder, kissing the rough stubbled skin of the older Jedi's neck as Obi-wan swallowed him into his mouth so Anakin touched the back of his throat and the Knight moaned in delight, reaching around above him to cling to Quinlan's matted hair.

Obi-wan's eyes flickered up to see his audience watching his every move and increased the pace and fluidity of his actions. Anakin panted into an ecstatic orgasm with Quin's grunts molesting his ear.

Obi-wan stood, his mouth full, and pulled Quinlan aside from Anakin to rape his mouth with Anakin's spill. Quin took it willingly and when Obi-wan pulled away he spat it into his hand to slick his own arousal. Anakin dragged his Master into a heavy kiss to taste himself on his lover's lips. He savoured the drops that Quinlan had missed and then released Kenobi with a satisfied smile.

Obi-wan retired to the bed to eye lazily the performance before him.

"Anakin likes to watch you fuck him, Quin". Obi-wan adviced as Quinlan wrapped a strong arm around the slender boy's waist.

Quickly the Jedi Master threw his Knight against the wall, on which was mounted a full length mirror. The dirty handprints and clawed nail marks suggested to Quinlan that this was a regular occurrence. Anakin's thing. He guided his cock into Anakin's inviting opening and thrust deeply immediately causing a sharp anguished cry from Skywalker. Quin smirked at his reflection.

"Like that one, Skywalker" He teased controllingly.

Anakin was having none of that, he was in control, and he bucked back onto Quinlan's length eliciting a gargled throaty moan from the hulk of a man.

"Like that" Anakin smirked.

"You damn fucking pretty Jedi boy, I'll rip you in two" Quin grunted their eyes meeting in the glass.

"Fuck me if you're going to fuck me" Anakin replied "stop fucking talking about it"

Quinlan did. Hard, fast, and violently brutal, biting and digging in to Anakin's baby soft skin. Anakin drinking in his attack from the reflection. His second spill spurted onto the floor, and as he felt Quinlan shudder and come inside of him he heard Obi-wan's satisfied moans as he brought himself off on the image of his best friend fucking his love.

Anakin was sated and weak. He collapsed onto the bed into his lover's arms and Obi-wan brought him safely into his protection, holding him firmly into his body.

Quin watched on for a second, lagging against the wall, but as Obi-wan planted delicate and loving kisses into the nape of Anakin's neck, and Anakin smiled on serenely cradling his Master's arm in his grasp, he knew they were oblivious to him and he was forgotten. Quietly he collected his clothes together and dressed in the common room. Love was a business for two, he was only making up the crowd.

Obi-wan was aware at some point that Quinlan had left the apartment and he hugged Anakin tightly. The boy had fallen asleep in his arms soon after his exertions had found closure.

A couple of hours later Anakin had woken in the chill of the room and stirred Obi-wan to sneak beneath the blankets. Their auras surrounded by their deep feelings and commitment for each other, they made love, slowly and tenderly, but no less passionately. And then they slept, entwined in each other as they always would be, in this life and the next, heart, body and soul.


End file.
